Cluedo: Sleepless
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: McSpirk, in the bedroom, with the sleepless nights.


**Title: Cluedo: Sleepless**

**Summary: McSpirk, in the bedroom, with the sleepless nights. **

**Author's Note: Totally not as dirty as Carly and I reckon it sounds. Haha! Oh, by the way, both of us think you're awesome for reviewing by the way so please do! Again, this is a co-written piece by Carly-Tenibad and myself and there are others in this collection: _The First Escapade _and _The Milkshake Incident_so go read if you have free minute! Enjoy! This is really kinda fluffy and cute. We like it.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own _Star Trek 2009; _we just have overactive imaginations. Carly said that if we owned ST, we'd be talking to certain actors right now, instead of writing this.**

* * *

Captain Kirk couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, moving so much that the duvet became a tangled mess at the end of the bed. And that only left him too cold to sleep. He sat up and crawled to the end of his bed, to pull the duvet back over him. Once he had it he tried lying on his back, but he couldn't get to sleep that way. He tried lying on his left, but he couldn't get to sleep that way. He tried lying on his right, but he couldn't get to sleep that way. It was getting ridiculous; it was the middle of the night. He should be off in dreamland now, not tossing and turning in bed.

Sighing sleepily Jim got up off the bed and headed for Doctor McCoy's room. He didn't bother knocking before walking in. "Bones…" He moaned, eyes half closed not actually looking at McCoy's bed. "I can't sleep."

_It was only after he spoke that Jim opened his eyes completely and, because the light from the corridor was lighting up a part of McCoy's room, he was able to see. And what he did see almost sent him into shock. McCoy was there in his bed, like he should be in the middle of the night, but there with him was Commander Spock. Jim stared at them wide eyes__. _The Doctor looked up in alarm as Jim stood gaping in the doorway, completely taken by surprise by the intrusion. "Jim!"

Spock sat bolt upright, the sheets falling from his bare chest and pooling around his waist. He raised am eyebrow as he looked at the Captain. "Jim?"

"Bones!" Jim stumbled over his words, "Spock! Wha-... I mean, why are-. Oh." Realisation dawned on the young Captain quite quickly after his drowsy confusion lifted, "How come you didn't tell me this was happening?"

"I wasn't aware that a threesome was custom in Earth society?" Spock commented. "I thought it would be..." he paused to find the right word. "Awkward."

"Awkward?" Jim repeated. He laughed as he remembered his dream for a few weeks back "No" he added with a slight laugh "No not at all. More like a dream come true." under his breath he added, "Literally."

"I'm thinking you're jealous," McCoy remarked with a small smirk playing on his lips as Jim hovered in the doorway watching them with a strange look in his eyes.

"I believe that assumption to be correct," Spock agreed evenly. Jim felt his cheeks reddening slightly but he smiled suggestively as glanced between the pair.

"Jealous?" Jim said, trying to keep his tone neutral, making a mental note to get lessons from Spock as he did so. "Of course not," a wide grin grew on his face. "Can I join you?"

Spock and McCoy looked at each other; the half-Vulcan's lips twitched in amusement and the Doctor rolled his eyes and laughed softly, "I don't see why not. We can't leave you standing there looking all pathetic," quoting the words he'd said to the young Captain just before they'd set out on their very first mission on the _Enterprise._

"So what brings you here?" McCoy asked as Jim smiled and climbed onto the end of the bed.

"Couldn't sleep," the young Captain admitted, still looking drowsy.

"The Captain would appear to be telling the truth," Spock remarked calmly, "This does not seem to be one of his, as you would say, "pick up lines". And judging by his response when he entered the room, he was not expecting to find both of us."

"Not that I'm complaining," Jim remarked as he settled sleepily between the two men. Some things just worked out like a dream.


End file.
